I Surrender
by VallirenWrites
Summary: Dagger still isn't over his heartbreak from Beast leaving him. Fortunately, there's a certain snake charmer who's more than willing to help him get over her.


**Yes, Snagger is my OTP. And it's very underrated. Snake. Flirted. With. Dagger. Snake. Just let that sink in.**

* * *

"I think it'd be the most romantic if you were kissing someone against a wall, and you ended up intertwining your fingers with theirs."

"Ooh la la, Dagger. Someone's a bit romantic." Peter teased, watching a slight blush creep across Dagger's cheeks. "What… or who, makes you picture that?"

"This is not a crush game." Dagger muttered with gritted teeth, missing the fleeting smirk that crossed Peter's face. Well, he didn't have the greatest attention span anyways, but still.

"Okay, Snake, what do you find the most romantic?"

You might be asking how the first strings of the Noah's Ark Circus ended up in a big tent together talking about what was more romantic. Well, boredom and a raging thunderstorm coupled with heavy winds and lightning could lead to the strangest things. So now they all sat together, Peter next to Wendy on a barrel, Snake in the far corner with Emily wrapped around his neck and Brontë curled up beside him. Dagger sat cross-legged on a crate, twirling a knife in one hand. Beast and Joker sat together, finally having come out as a couple, despite the heartbreak on Dagger's part. Doll perched on a wooden beam, swinging her umbrella back and forth.

* * *

"..."

"Well?" Peter questioned.

"Emily says that cuddling is romantic, but it might just be because she's a snake and would cuddle up with anything so long as it didn't have spikes."

"No doubt."

* * *

The storm finally died down, and the first-strings could go back to their tents to relax. Snake slipped off before anyone else did, and Dagger ran off as well, refusing to look at Joker and Beast. His shoes squelched in the fresh mud, feeling the cold wind whipping his hair and mud getting on his clothes, but not caring as he ran back to his tent. As soon as he got inside, he yanked the flap sharply shut, resting his hands on his knees and panting for breath. He bit his lip, taking in another shaky breath before standing up.

A sharp knock sounded on the wood pole outside his door, and Dagger whirled around sharply, opening the flap to reveal Snake, standing with his arms crossed and an excellent poker face.

"May I come in?" Snake asked politely. Dagger nodded, motioning for the other boy to follow him. The blond sat down in a chair, lowering his head and taking off his hat, a frown on his normally cheerful features. His lip trembled and Snake walked over, pulling him into a gentle hug. Dagger almost recoiled when he felt Emily brush herself against his neck, but stayed like that for a minute. Emily slithered along Snake's arm and dropped to the ground, leaving the two by themselves. Snake finally pulled away, Dagger whispering a quiet, "Thank you."

" _You probably need time._ Emily says."

"I really don't… I'm just sick of feeling unrequited love. Do you know what that feels like?"

Snake hesitated at first, but spoke anyways. " _I do. There's someone that makes me feel that pain._ " He turned and glared at the milksnake on the dusty ground. "I chose whether or not to say that."

"Like… it just makes you want to give up and kiss them at the same time?"

"...Yeah."

"Who?"

 _Tell him._ Emily encouraged.

Snake took a deep breath, meeting gazes with the blond boy across from him. "Every time I look at you."

Dagger's jaw dropped open, his eyes widening and he stuttered for breath, a blush crossing his features. Snake had been flirting with him that entire time, _god_ he was an idiot. He took a good look at the hybrid for the first time in a while, his pale skin and hair and light green eyes. The slight blush that darkened his cheeks as well.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

Snake stepped forward gently, gaining confidence as Dagger stood up so the two were almost at the same height. "That's alright."

"Just…" Dagger tentatively gripped the other boy's hand. "I feel honored."

* * *

"Close your eyes." Snake whispered. "If you trust me."

And he did, calming himself and feeling Snake slip a cool hand into his hair, angling his head up slightly and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Dagger's eyes flew open before they fluttered shut again, slipping his arm around Snake's neck and leaning forward slightly. Snake pulled away much sooner than Dagger wanted him to. Before he knew it, he could feel slight tears starting to gather. The other boy noticed his eyes turning glassy and recoiled. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Dagger replied, pulling himself together. "… can you… kiss me again?"

And before they knew it their lips had joined together and they had fallen onto Dagger's bed, their fingers interlocking and Snake's other hand drifting across Dagger's face. The knife-thrower tilted his head slightly, feeling Snake's tongue move across his lips and gasping into the kiss. He gripped Snake's hand tighter when their tongues met, surrendering completely to the other boy.

They finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Heya Dagger, you seemed upset earlier— OH MY GOD!"

Both of them froze at the sound of Peter's voice, realizing the compromising position they were in. This would take some explaining later.

"Uh… hi… Peter…"

* * *

 **No regrets. Also I will forever see Dagger as submissive and confused, just because.**


End file.
